


Eggs

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean runs out of eggs and his neighbor Castiel has a few to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

Eggs. 

Dean needed eggs and there weren’t any eggs.  He looked over warily at the table where his 5 year old sat coloring patiently, her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, her brows furrowed, deep in concentration.    

Dean didn’t have eggs and his daughter was going to kill him because she had specifically requested eggs for breakfast and here he was, father of the year, with no eggs to give.  He closed the refrigerator door gently and scrubbed a hand across his face.  Maybe she would settle for some oatmeal?  Or perhaps, some waffles?  He opened the freezer and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar face of Aunt Jemima staring back at him. 

“Bless you,” he whispered as he fished the box out of the freezer.  “Hey Mary?” he said tentatively. 

She stopped coloring and looked up at him, her green eyes narrowed suspiciously.  “Yes, dada?” she asked sweetly.    

Dean grinned.  “I was gonna ask you if maybe you wanted to—“he was cut off by the shrill sound of the doorbell.  He frowned and put the box down on the counter and walked past Mary, ruffling her hair on the way to the door.  “Stay here, baby, I’m gonna see who’s at the door,” he instructed.  He walked out into the living room and over to the door.  Pressing his eye up against the peep hole, he smiled, almost involuntarily when he saw who it was. 

“Cas,” he said with a smile as he opened the door. 

His neighbor grinned up at him and shifted the weight of his 4 year old in his arms.  Castiel cleared his throat and sighed.  “This must be the weirdest thing, but, you wouldn’t happen to have waffles, would you?” he asked with an apologetic laugh. 

Dean licked his lips and nodded.  “I do, actually…wait…do you have eggs?” he asked. 

Castiel nodded, his blue eyes flashing.  “Yeah, you need some?” he asked. 

Dean let out a breath of relief and visibly slumped.  “Yes, Mary wants eggs and I ran out,” he said. 

Castiel opened his mouth and then closed it.  He stared down at his feet and then back up at Dean.  “Why don’t you and Mary come over for breakfast?  The kids can watch cartoons and we can make them waffles and eggs,” he said shyly.

Dean swallowed thickly and looked at Cas.  He had been crushing on him for so long, a part of him couldn’t believe this was actually happening.  “Um, sure, let me just…ask Mary if she wants to and I’ll grab the waffles,” he said. 

Cas smiled up at him, all teeth and gums and crinkles at the corners of his eyes.  “Alright, I’m gonna head back over,” he said.

Dean grinned at him.  “See you in a few.”

“Hey, Dean?” Cas said in his gravelly voice. 

Dean looked up at him expectantly.  “Yeah?”

“Don’t forget the syrup,” he said with a smile.

Dean nodded and watched him as he walked away.  When he closed the door, Mary was standing in the living room doorway, a hand on her hip, a blue crayon tucked daintily behind her ear. 

“Do you have a crush on Mr. Novak, dada?” she asked.    

Dean felt his cheeks burn and he ran a hand through his hair.  “Mary,” he said in a warning tone. 

She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen.  “Boys,” she said haughtily. 

Dean could do nothing but laugh.  

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
